Aquaman vs Black Panther
Description The kings of hidden cities! Wakanda vs Atlantis Black Panther Vs Aquaman.jpg| Majinparasite Aquaman vs black panther.jpg|Friki marvel dc Pre Run-down Wiz: Cities rise, countries fall and through it, hidden worlds advance far beyond human achievement. Boomstick: And every great country, has a great king. Wiz: Aquaman, the hero of Atlantis. Boomstick: And Black Panther, the King of Wakanda. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Who will be Conquered? Aquaman Black Panther Aquaman Wiz: Tom Curry was a lighthouse keeper in Ammesty Bay when he saw something on the sea that changed his life forever. Boomstick: A women floating on a raft. Naturally he saved her, they fell in love and they had a kid. Yup, just like that. Wiz: And so, Arthur Curry was born into the world. But Arthur learned that he was gifted thanks to his unique heratige. Boomstick: Yup, its this story plot again. See Mera, Arthur mother, was a member of the royalty of Atlantis, that mythical city that sank thousands of years ago. It's technology and time underwater gave them super human abilities under the sea. Wiz: Arthur posses's superhuman strength, speed, durability and various underwater abilities. Boomstick: You know, the usual super human stuff. Wiz: His underwater abilities include the ability to communicate with various animals, superhuman speed, and rapid healing. Boomstick: He also accesses to something called the clear, a magic water force. This allows him to communicate with all forms of aquatic life and gives him hydrokinetic abilities, the ability to control water. Wiz: The Clear, also called The Blue, is actually one of ten various powers that give those who can use them control of various powers. These include The Black, The Green, The Red, The Melt The Boomstick: To much info Wiz he controls water, that's all we need to know. Wiz: Fine. Boomstick: Arthur can swim faster than any boat or fish. The Justice Leauge reports that he can swim up to 10,000 feet per second. Meaning he can cross the entire United states in about half an hour! Wiz: He's strong enough to lift tanker ships, resisted mind contol powerful enough to take over Wonder Women, and survived a fall from orbit. Boomstick: But if you're going to try to convince a city that you are the rightful king, when everybody there hates you. You're going to need a useful tool. Wiz: And so, Arthur claimed the Trident of Posiden. While he tenchnically has two different tridents, we'll be sticking with this one. Boomstick: Since this one can do anything the other can do and more. Wiz: The trident can control water, manipulate the weather, turn the user invisible and teleport them as long as they are and appear in water. Boomstick: Arthur's a pretty tough son of the sea but that's not to say he's with out flaws. He's probably the most vicous fighter on the team, and that's saying something when you have Batman. Wiz: Arthur is a king first and foremost. He will put his country's saftey before the rest of the planet's and cares less than other heros about the saftey of humans. Boomstick: He's also got a strange weakness. He's a sponge. Specifically, if he doesn't come into contact with water, he will die. What a stupid weakness. Wiz: Still, in a fight to the death, this isn't a difficult weakness and Arthur has been able to use the water in blood as a source. Boomstick: So make sure you don't disturb the sea, or the king of Atlantis would like to have a word. Black Panther Wiz: Hidden with Central Africa, the country of Wakanda seems like a rather poor thrid world county with it's steep mountains, it's difficult to provide really anything to help it. Boomstick: But through those mountains, you will find the true Wakanda, a land of flying cars, war rhinos, and lots of awesome weapons. ' ''Wiz: This is thanks to the vast quantity of the metal Vibrainium, this county is actually the technological capital of the world, though nobody knows it. '''Boomstick: And every great country need a great ruler. Enter Tchalla, the Black Panther. Wiz: Tchalla was the heir to the throne and a pretty cool guy. The his father died and Tchalla inheriited the kingdom and the mantle of the Black Panther Boomstick: The Black Panther is powered by a certain herb that gives him certain usual powers. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:Season Premiere Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles